Why you should never
by Austin-says-peace
Summary: Well. This is about why you should never... Many things never should thy do. Including flaming me. Pairings Gabby Jibbs Tiva Mcabby and a little Kibbs. Depends on my mood. Well, if your still there, I can say that it can be quite funny. I think.- Austin
1. Prolouge

Perspective. It was all in how you look at it.

Looking at Ziva, you see a strong woman able to kill you with anything on her desk.

Including a paperclip.

If there was some magic object that you could use to see inside of people, she would be a whole different picture book.

You see, conflicting emotions bay in Ziva's mind, telling her to do things that she knows would be stupid.

But she doesn't do any of them.

And that is why we qualify her as "smart".

Not to say that humans are stupid, but the select few are very speacail people.**(Sorry for the spelling.)**

One of them being Tony Dinozzo.

At least, that's what Ziva thought.

You see, throwing balls of paper at a person when thyself is bored is not, shall we say, "smart".

It is also stupid if the object of your paper is a girl.

Who can kill you with a paperclip.

Not very smart.

So when the girl finally snaps and throws the first thing in her reach at you, you don't deserve it.

Since said object was a knife.

Right?

Wrong.

And her spilling that boiling thing your boss drinks on your pants is overreacting. Right?

Again no.

Silly Dinozzo.

You should write a book.

About how to piss women off.

That would be smart.

Sort of.

You know, forget I'm here.

I never said any of this to you.

And I don't know anything about getting stains out.

So stop asking.

Now.

Okay, you Know what?

I'm ending this chapter.

Oh, go f*** yourself.

Stupid alarm that goes ****** every time I swear.

************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go ***********ing ****er!

Being a tirent suks.

So does being their bosses boss.

I hate it when that happens.

**So, if you hadn't guessed, I am in desprate need of a Beta Writer. Help!!!! Also, Review. I HAVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. I have the camera!

Why you should never... place a bet about Gibbs and the director.

Gibbs strode into Jenny's office, not bothering to knock. (Not that he ever did!)

" Hello Jethro." Jenny commented, not noticing the paper he was carrying in his hand.

He slamed the paper onto the desk shoving it on top of her work.

She begrudgingly looked at it, her eyes nearly falling out of her head.

_Who is the person most likely sleeping with director Shepard?_

Under the question, a string of Gibbs meet her eyes.

"Who wrote this?" She seethed, almost on the verge of a mental breakdown.

" Dinozzo." Came his reply, while he gleefully enjoyed the thought of sleeping with Jenny.

" Jethro. Stop imangining me in my underwear." Jenny chided, phone pressed to her ear.

"Sorry. It's sort of hard to stop." Gibbs smirked.

Jenny finished her call and slammed the phone down. " Is it now?"

Gibbs leaned over her desk, his face less than an inch away from hers.

"Yes."

The last thing that registered in her brain was kissing him, clothes flying off, and the stange feeling that someone was watching them.

Abby looked through her webCam gleefully jumping up and down.

"Tony!" She called. "You owe me 50 bucks!"


	3. Why am I in a coffin?

Why you should never... Take away Abby's cafPow! from her.

Abby sat in her lab, mindlessly chattering to Gibbs who was getting more annoyed at the second.

Don't get me wrong, he loves his Abs,(A little more than he admits!) But this babble was going to have to stop.

Gibbs stood up and marched acroos the room to where Abby was standing in three strides.

He promptly took her drink, walked to the trash can and let it fall in.

Abby stood in shock, mouth open in mid-babble, as she looked at her fallen obbsession.

"You will be missed friend." She stated solemnly, before turning to gibbs and pushing him out of her lab.

The next day, Abby refused to speak to Gibbs, and she wouldn't even sign to him.

And the next, she rejected him when he tried to kiss her on the cheek.

He had to rely on Dinozzo for abby's reports, Ziva for her feelings,( Not that they changed towards Gibbs.) and McGee was now bring her CafPow! everyday!

So not cool.

But you didn't expect Gibbs to sit around doing nothing now did you.

Of course not.

And thus you understand why Gibbs ended up in abby's coffin.

Naked.

Can you geuss what happened?

**Yeah, I was in a Gabby mood. Sorry that it took so long, my internet was down for 2 FING WEEKS! Reviewers get snikerdoddles.**


End file.
